You Can't Be Serious?
by BlackBlizzard
Summary: Beerus is mad at Whis but the caregiver doesn't even know what he's done to upset the cat! With help from the z-fighters and some advice from a bored Vegeta, can Whis figure out what's wrong?
1. Cranky Cat

**A/N this is a friendship between Beerus and Whis. And kinda borderline ish romance but nahhhh they just good friends. Though I am very jealous of Whis looks (HE LOOKS SO ADORABLE AND AMAZING AND GRACEFUL, I HAVE SUCH A CRUSH ON HIM!) . I like these two so much! They seem like a great duo and inseparable! Anyway this friendship endured a lot! So here's one of the scenarios I imagined!**

"I wonder if Lord Beerus would like any treats today?" Whis mumbled to himself as the z fighters squabble about their lives to him. They sat outside Capsule Corp under a shaded tables large enough to fit all of them and filled with the bests desserts.

"Say...Where is the God of Destruction?" Goku asks looking around at the table. He had just noticed that the blue fellow had come alone without his companion.

"Now thinking about it, I had just noticed he wasn't here." Yamacha blinks as he looked at Whis. "I really should have."

Gohan nodded, "I know right, we should at least notice when one of the strongest destroyers in the universe isn't present at a picnic."

Whis's eye twitched as they babbled about his ex-apprentice and current boss. He didn't like it one bit as they pointed out Beerus's habits and laughable behaviour. He knew well that if the Lord was here, they wouldn't speak so badly about him. They wouldn't speak of him at all if he were.

"So where is he?" Videl questions.

Whis mentally thanked her for breaking the conversation. He sighed, "It seems Lord Beerus wants time alone. He has locked himself in parts of his home and will not let me speak to him."

"What? Is he sick?" Videl asks a little worried. She didn't like the god but she did feel sorry for Whis.

"No, I believe he is not." Whis plays with the melting ice cream on the table with his spoon. "If he were he would ask for me...but he only wants time alone...I believe he is angry with me."

"He gets angry at everything!" Bulma laughs. "You have nothing to worry about he'll-"

"It's not that easy." Whis narrows his eyes down at the vanilla swirl. "When Beerus is angry...it is hard to make him happy again. I have no idea of what I've done to make him so mad that he won't look at me."

The atmosphere had changed. Everyone felt it. They stared at Whis blankly as the blue fellow played with his swirl acting as if he didn't feel the blank eyes on him.

"He will not let me care to him." Whis whispers sadly. "He has forced himself to cook...in centuries he has never cooked for himself!"

"He'll come around soon." Tein says smiling. "We know he will."

"Yeah! Goku smiles. "Dont you worry! Right Vegeta?"

"He has all right to worry actually." Vegeta says. "Having a god that high angry at you will only bring you trouble and for him to avoid you; you should ask him straightforward. No hints."

Whis blinked sitting up a little. The rest of the z-fighters looked at Vegeta with shock. They expected a snarky remark or not even a reply...

"What?" Vegeta questions angrily as they all looked at him. "I'm just telling him what needs to be done!"

"Thats pretty smart." Bulma says unconsciously.

"What do you mean by that?! I can't answer smartly?" Vegeta angrily turns to his woman.

"I'd say Vegetas been reading those love books you keep in your living room Bluma." Chi chi smiles as Goku scratched his head.

"Love books?" Goku repeats stupidly.

"You never heard of love books?" Krillin asks a little teasingly. "You can find them almost anywhere."

"And what do you know about love books?" 18 raises a brow at her husband. He began to laugh nervously as his daughter giggled and repeated them.

"Daddy has love books! Daddy has love books!" Marron repeated innocently. "Love books! Love books!"

Whis was lost in his thoughts. Why hadn't he asked early? He had saw Beerus many of times in the house and had not questioned the god. But what was so wrong with a question? Is that all he had to do to find the answer...just ask? It was easy. He gently stood up and thanked them.

"It was a nice day but I must be heading home now." He smiled and walked over to an open space. They waved goodbye.

"Bye bye blue man!" Marron waved happily.

Goten and trunks who were stuffing their faces with food stopped to swallow and wave."Bye! Tell Beerus we said hey!

Whis transported back to Beerus castle with a deep sigh. He would ask him. In a flash he were transported into the kitchen were Beerus was once again attempting to cook for himself.

"Dammit!" The cat screeched as he pulled his paw say from the boiling pot on the stove. It looked as if he had raw fish inside it.

Whis wanted to smile, "Lord Beerus do need assistance?"

"No. I don't not." Beerus says regaining his godly composure. He stuck a claw in his mouth that was burned and suppressed a whine. His eyes narrowed at the pot.

Whis took note that the cat didn't even flinch or jump when he appeared in the room right behind him as he spoke. It seemed that Beerus had sensed him outside or was too strong to show his fright or startle behaviour.

"Are you sure?" Whis asks again.

Beerus narrows his eyes even more. "What is with all these questions? If I said before I didn't need your help, I don't need it now!"

"Can I ask at least one last question?" Whis says.

"You are asking if you can ask a question now?" Beerus snorted. "You have been with those earthlings for too long."

"Why are you angry with me?" Whis asks straightforward as Vegeta said to do and ignored the Lord's last comment. "What have I done?"

"You want to know what you've done?" Beerus chuckles. "You really don't know?"

Whis shook his head.

Beerus marched off toward his bed that floated above the fish tank in the dining room.

and grabbed one of the pillows from it and tossed it to the blue fellow.

"Feel that!"

Whis looked at the pillow oddly before feeling the softness of the cushions then looked back at his Lord confused.

Beerus looked as if he were going to burst into fumes. "Did you feel it?!"

"Yes...?"

"You did not fluff my pillows before I took my nap! Do you know how hard the pillows feel?! They are bricks!" Beerus yelled throwing a pillow to the floor. "I refuse to sleep with these!"

"The pillows...?" Whis looks down at the pillows thrown into the floor. Had Beerus really been upset...over pillows?

Beerus huffed. "You shall go fix my food now"

The cat laid on his bed. Obviously tired from all his rantings and yelling. The Lord did not want to cook either, he had tried the other day and though he ate it; it tasted terrible and did not want Whis to help him. He knew the blue fellow would have felt worried and saddened. And it's what Whis deserved to feel since he had not fluffed his pillows.

Whis nodded as he walked back to the kitchen...Really? Maybe Beerus was a motors childish than he had thought...He kept walking till he stopped in his tracks and heard something sizzling. He paused listening intently on the sound...it sounded like it came...from the kitchen? In a hurry the blue form transported to the kitchen and gasped at the smokes from the over boiling fish. Who boils fish? Whis mentally noted that he may need to teach his Lord some cooking skills later on as he turned down the stove and went to empty the burnt pot.

"A pillow..." Whis shakes his head. He had been all worked up over a pillow? Seriously? A few minutes later he allowed himself to smile. Beerus was still angry with him but did allow him back into the kitchen- thank kami he did- if he didn't Beerus would have probably had the whole castle in flames.

After a few hours of cooking, Beerus had stepped back into the kitchen angrily to Whis. His arms were crossed and eyes narrowed at the blue fellow.

"Where is my food?" He asks tapping his foot on the ground as he stared at Whis.

The caregiver was a little startled. "I'm fixing it Lord Beerus."

"I meant from the picnic you attended! Did you not bring me anything?"

Whis had no answer as Beerus began to rant and rave around the castle about his pillows and snacks he should have had. This was much better than Beerus ignoring him. He was fine with the Lord fussing. He could live with that. But he could not live with being ignored.

"You brought not a thing for me!" Beerus huffed looking for any remnants of food. Whis brought him absolutely nothing! What was the point of a caregiver who doesn't care?!

Whis sighed smiling a little. At least matters could not get any worse. Beerus marched off somewhere in the castle leaving him life form let out a breath then thought about earlier...a pillow? And now food? What excuse could the cat find next to rant about?

"Whis!" Beerus yelled from what sounded like the hallway. "Why are my shoes in the hallway?!"

And there it is.

A smile remained on his face. Lord Beerus was just being Lord Beerus...a childish and devilish Lord...someone you would have to get used to if you wished to stay beside him...Whis had knew this since the cats arrival in his presence, and the same now- he just had to deal with it.

 _Damn you Lord Beerus!_

 **The End!**


	2. Old Friends

**A/N I have just watched the New Dragon Ball Super and I am all up for discussion! PM! This chapter it another scenario and I just had to add the beautiful Supreme Kai of the East (AKA Kibito Kai) He is beautiful too but not as beautiful as Whis!**

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Supreme Kai of the east." Whis politely says landing in front of the fused male kai who blushed and laughed nervously.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well." He scratched his head. "It's been a long time."

The pale purple fellow looked over the others shoulder and saw the God of Destruction slapping at butterflies that inhabited this planet. The kai suddenly froze, scared for his well being, and totally stone. His stomach dropped down to his feet and it was very hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Whis, what are we doing here?" Beerus slapped another fly angrily as he stared at his caregiver for an answer. "There are too many bugs and they are starting to really anger me"

The cat noticed the kai staring at him and smiled wickedly making the other flinch.

"And who might this be?" Beerus walks towards them slowly. He stood beside Whis taking a good look at the kai. "Do you know him Whis?"

"Yes." The blue fellow answered. "He is an old friend of mine."

"Old friend?" Beerus raises a brow. "For how long? And why have you not told me about him?"

"It never was brought up." Whis answers. "Plus his planet was not very far from where we were and I thought it would be nice to visit but if you wish to leave you can."

Beerus snarled. Whis wanted him gone so he can talk to this kai in private. What exactly do they have to talk about that he shouldn't hear or be around? This weak kai couldn't even beat him in a fight! Yet Whis wishes to visit him! It made the god angry!

"Why? I think I shall stay." Beerus growls looking at the kai.

The cat narrowed his eyes. What exactly did this kai posses that Whis would overlook him? He was tall, yes, purplish, and had long white hair and a red outfit. He had no power, no godliness, and no worshipers! He was nothing in comparison!

Whis mentally groaned at his stubborn god. Why did every little thing anger him so much? Why couldn't Beerus leave him alone, for alone time of course, and be pleasant for once instead of scaring people.

"If that is what you wish Lord Beerus." It had taken everything in Whis to say those words once again with a calm and unbroken voice. "You shall stay if you want."

"I know I will." Beerus remarked walking off to a garden of fruit and picked off the irregular shaped purple apple.

The supreme kai of the east bowed towards him.

"Forgive me Lord Beerus! God of Destruction! It is a pleasure to be in your-" the kai was cut off by the Lord.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah save the pleasantries will you?" Beerus yawned taking more apples for himself. He did not care for this kai not this planet of his. If Whis was not here he would blow up everything thing that dared to crawl on this soil. "Tell me, how often do you leave this...place?" Lord Beerus narrowed his eyes as he flicked an insect off the apple.

"Not regularly!" The kai answered nervously. "I really don't have a schedule and-"

"There is no need to answer him." Whis breaks in the sentence. "He knows the answer and just wants to mess with you."

Beerus snapped his head toward Whis. "He has every right to answer me! Do not interrupt us again Whis or I will make sure next time that you don't!"

Whis quietly rolled his eyes and looked at the confused Kai with a smile. "Shall we discuss-"

"Say Kai, is there anyway for you to-"

"Lord Beerus will you please!" Whis snaps a little. The supreme kai of the east stood back some between the two when he heard Lord Beerus snarl at the taller one. "Why is it so hard for you to let me have peace! Why do you constantly barge in my conversations!"

"So you don't want me here?" Beerus growled waving his hands hotly. "Fine! I shall go but if you return to my castle it better be to get your things!"

With that said the Lord of Destruction transported out of sight and Whis let out a sigh of relief. Though he were shaken by threat even if he knew it all was just talk. Beerus would never kick him out, the cat needed him more than ever.

"Uhhh" the supreme kai laughed nervously. "He sure is angry."

"He's mad at everything." Whis rolls his eyes as he looks towards the kai. "How are things? You have changed greatly."

"That's because of fusion." The kai clears his throat. "Me and Kibito are one actually."

"Oh are you now pleased?" Whis asks with a slight undertone making the kai blush widely. His whole face lit up to a pinkish red as he tried to cover his flushed cheeks.

"Well...I..." He stuttered. The Kibito side of him were laughing at the eastern kai part.

"I am just asking, he is now inside of you isn't he?" Whis asks unknowingly to the second meaning of his words. "You have been friends for a while and fusion seems to bring you to closer with your mind and bodies joining-"

"I am pleased thank you!" The kai blushed widely bowing to the older fellow. He lifted himself back up to smile. "What is going on between you and your student...I mean lord."

"He's been so stubborn!" Whis angrily states. "He hasn't allowed me out the castle in weeks and only lets me out when I go with him to travel by planets!"

It was beginning to infuriate Whis. He did not want to be ignored but this was just too much! Beerus began to bother him more each day and make up excuses just to yell at him- He could not take it anymore! He hated it!

"Oh well..." The supreme kai scratched his head. "Maybe we can talk about it? To clear your mind?"

"I don't wish to talk about it!" Whis huffed frustrated. "He's been pushing me away recently and now he cannot bare to leave my side!"

"Sounds like he just wants you attention." Kibito Kai scratched his chin with his index finger. "Children do it all the time to their parents."

"Attention?" Whis repeats. "He always has my attention I am his caregiver!"

"Yes but there more than that." Kibito half answers. "When we were unfused before this, Supreme Kai of the east begged for attention- doing anything to get it- it is simply that he was lonely."

The kai part was hiding somewhere inside them, probably in the corner of their fused heart blushing wildly and rocking himself back and forth as Kibito talked more.

"Maybe you should talk to to him...and when I say talk I actually mean listen." Kibito Kai says thinking of more ways to attack the problem.

"Hey!"

Both spirits stopped what they were doing and looked toward the sky. There was Goku and...Vegeta?

"Hey! Kibito Kai! We just came from-" Goku stopped when he had saw Whis and quickly landed. He looked around for Beerus. "Hey Whisper in what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Seems like it's not." Kibito Kai says sadly. "Beerus and Whis aren't getting along too well."

Whis twitched a little. Just who exactly gave permission to the Supreme Kai of the East to tell everyone about Beerus and his problems?

"What you guys are still having problems?" Vegeta questioned. "Just tell the bastard what you want and turn the situation on him."

"What?" Whis asks. "What do you mean? Turn the situation on him?"

Vegeta and rolled his eyes. "Just put that the problem is him, all the wrong he's done but put it lightly. Knowing the God of the Destruction, he'll get angry."

"What to do when he's angry?"

"Play him." Vegeta waves a hand off to the side. "Tell him that you'd leave."

Goku was trying to follow along but he was getting lost as well as Kibito Kai. "Uhhh Geta, this is Beerus we're talking about not a character from a love book or something."

"Love book?" Kibito Kai repeats. "There are books of love?"

"Yeah!" Goku smiles."Chi Chi has plenty of them!"

"Oh, I did not know earth made such things!" Kai says curious. "I've never heard of them and-"

"Like I was saying!" Vegeta interrupts madly. "You need to blame him instead of blaming yourself."

"But Kibito Kai-"

"Said that he just wants attention?" Vegeta tsks. "If you give him what he wants he's just going to step over it, this is Beerus were talking about."

"Hey you've been talking about romance a lot Vegeta " Goku says giggling. "Is there something you're planning for a friend of mine? Maybe Bulma?"

"Shut your mouth Kakarot!" Vegeta blushed angrily.

Goku raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry! I'm just saying!"

"Well your an idiot!" Vegeta snaps. "So shut up-!"

"Say what brings you guys?" Kibito Kai cuts off. "You guys aren't dead are you?"

"No! No!" Goku laughs. "I just came from King Kai's and decided to let Vegeta tag along to bring Kibito Kai some shrubs he's planted."

"Wow! Thanks!" The Kai says as Goku handed him a bag full. "These look freshly bloomed, tell him I said thank you."

"No problem!" Goku waves it off.

Whis turned toward Vegeta, "What were you saying about Beerus?"

"He needs to be broken down." Vegeta summarizes. "Just threaten him and that'll be it."

"Say Geta," Goku thinking. "Do you think these shrubs would make a good pie?"

The Prince ignored him as he turned back to the God Of Destruction's caregiver then back to Goku who seemed to be discussing food with the Supreme Kai of the East.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "Lets go! Bulma is cooking my dinner!"

The earth's protector jumped a little then his own stomach growled loudly. "Heehee, does Bulma have enough food for the both of us?"

"Come on-" Vegeta motions for him to come by his side. "Instant transmission us back to earth."

"Goodbye guys!" Goku said before they were transported through to Earth. Whis looked over at the red shrubs

"May I try one?" The blue fellow asks gently pointing at the Kais hands filled with beautiful shrubs.

Kibito Kai quickly offered. "Yes! Here you go!"

Whis took one and bit into it taking tiny bites.

"So how is it?" The Kai smiles.

Whis swallowed it down, "They are sour."

The Supreme Kai of the East face fell as he looked at the expressionless face of his friend.

Whis took another one and bit into it. "These would make a good tart or maybe even a jam"

"Really?" The kai questions taking a shrub into his mouth the spitting it out as soon as it touched his tongue. "Disgusting! King Kai should be ashamed!"

"May I have half of them?" Whis asks. The kai handed over some and went to wash his tongue by the river. Whis took another by his hand and ate it. "These aren't that bad."

"WHIS?!"

Both spirits turned around at the booming voice. It was an angry Beerus flying towards them at an alarming rate. Kibito Kai was afraid while Whis did not show a lick of emotions.

"Why weren't you back home?!" He growled through his teeth. "You were suppose to be home soon yet you never came! Do you know how many chores you have missed? All because you wanted to speak to a friend!"

"Well I seem to like it here." Whis says looking over the planet. "Kibito Kai is very kind and nice, and his planet seems to take care of itself."

"What?!" Beerus snaps. His eyes widened crazed, and a purple aura surrounded his body.

Whis smiled. "Why yes! The Supreme Kai of the East actually seems to listen to me and we have some of the best conversations that you and I have never had...Maybe I will stay."

Beerus became face to face to Whis, he floated higher to meet the spirit's eyes. Though his anger belonged to Kibito Kai it was his caregiver giving him the challenge. He growled.

"What was that exactly." He bucked up. "You want to stay, huh?"

The smile on Whis face didn't not fault but had shown brighter. "Yes, unless you have reasons for me to not? You are always complaining about me."

"That is because-!"

"And now thinking about it, you always are angry and you never seem to ask me for my opinion." Whis thinks. "You don't care so why not get another caregiver? I can just be under Kibito Kai."

"YOU WILL NOT BE UNDER THIS WEAKLING!" Beerus screamed pointing a finger behind him to Kibito Kai who was so scared and his behind the bush too afraid to stay beside the two when they talked. "I BE DAMNED IF YOU DO!"

*Why do you care?" Whis smiles then walks pass the angry cat to the bush where Kibito Kai. "Do you think it is a good idea?"

"I-I..." The Kai stuttered when he saw the look the God of Destruction was sending him behind the caregiver.

"You are **not** staying here with him!"

"Fine." Whis huffed then the smile reappeared. "I'll just stay with the Supreme Kai of Time. I adore her pet owl and she is an excellent lady."

Beerus was taken back. The cat was shocked at his friends statement and resistance to return home. Did...Did Whis wish to actually leave him?

"You wouldn't-"

"I will." Whis sends a pure smile to the God Of Destruction.

Beerus was lost at words for a moment. His friend was serious and was not going to let up anytime time soon plus getting angry would only make matters worse.

"I shall pack my things today if-"

"What do you want?" Beerus questions raising an eye at his friend. "Ill give you whatever but you will not leave me."

Whis was mentally giggling. This was actually working! Beerus is scared!

"I don't know...maybe some time to myself...less chores?" Whis goes over a list in his head. "And for you to listen to me? Is that too much?"

Beerus growled and had snarled. He wanted to answer yes that it was too much and he didn't agree but he did not want to lose his only friend.

Yes. Sadly, the only friend the God of Destruction ever had in his life was his caregiver. Not many spirits were very fond of him not did they wish to be around someone who brings trouble wherever they went. Whis was the only one who listened to him, cared to him, and always by his side...He needed Whis more than Whis needed him.

"Fine!" Beerus huffed after minutes of thinking.

Whis raised a brow, "You will listen to me?"

"Yes! And I will fold the clothes, clean the dishes, and mop the floors!" Beerus promised. "Will you just come home?!"

"I suppose." Whis shrugs. "It was nice seeing you Kibito Kai."

"I-it was nice seeing you too again, Whis." Kibito Kai stuttered as Beerus eyed him. The cat walked toward them, stopping right behind Whis and places his paws on both sides of the blue fellow's hips.

His eyes never left Kibito Kai as he said, "Whis take us home. I am hungry and you do cook the best for _me._ "

Kibito Kai gulped as they disappeared before their eyes.

In a flash, Beerus and Whis were back at Beerus Castle. Whis took the shrubs that he placed in his pockets out on top of the counter top. Beerus was watched then snorted.

"Did you get those from that weakling?" He growls. "Throw them out!"

"I'm going to make tarts with them." Whis says grabbing a knife from one of the kitchen cabinets. "King Kai actually gave this as a gift to him and he was kind enough to share."

Beerus mutter underneath his breath about how stupid they all were.

"Would you like to try one?" Whis asks rolling his eyes at his friends childish behaviour. He handed a shrub he had not chopped.

Beerus eyes it for a while then sniffs it. After a few seconds he popped it into his mouth and took large bites and swallowed it.

"Its sour." He says...this time not angered but almost approvingly. He reached and got another one. "I like them."

"I know."

Beerus felt a heat rush to his face from embarrassment and slight happiness as his tail happily swayed slowly. "Thank you... So what are you using in your tart?"

Whis was surprised that Beerus wanted to hear about his cooking. Usually the cat would just eat...

"Well, cinnamon, sugar, and strawberries and these shrubs." Whis thinks about the ingredients as Beerus intently listen.

"You know...I can help." Beerus looked down embarrassed. "If you want."

Whis blinked. "I'd...I'd love that."

"So what do you do with this thing?" Beerus asks picking up the hand held mixer.

The caregiver smiled as he explained what to do. The cat nodded and would ask more questions later on as he helped the other in the kitchen.

 _Thank you Lord Beerus...?_

 **The End!**


	3. Jealousy

**A/N Dragon Ball Super is awesome! I had watched Episode 2 and it was so WOW! I love dad Vegeta so much! And the flash back to the Buu Saga made me squeal! And holy cow who's ready for Champa? Or the lady Whis? Okay someone was having a discussion about this "lady" Whis and isn't sure that it is a lady! And they say it might be a male! (They say that Whis looks womanly so saying that this new character is a male just because of looks isn't valid and I really like this idea!) But I'm gonna argue cause I just got that feeling it's a woman! But if you ever wanna talk just hit me up! And holy cow I saw the cutest pictures of Beerus and Whis! And some were even *sexy*. I saw ship pictures of this and I'm slowly moving toward the ship. And I like Champa/Lady Whis! (I can give links, just ask for them!) Their pictures are so cyute! And Beware! This Chapter has Frieza! And Jealous Whis! And slight very slight yaoi! Don't kill me!**

"Whis, I am in the mood for Dragon this evening." Beerus yawns leaning in his chair on his balcony he turned to his attendant who looked a little...aggravated. "Go fetch it for me will you?"

"Why don't you get your own Dragon?" Whis snaps turning away from his Lord and marched off into the castle.

Beerus cocked a brow surprised, "What seems to have you in your moods?"

"Nothing!" Whis shouted leaving the Lord on the balcony. "It's nothing!"

Beerus heard the slam of doors then nothing. The cat shrugged. Whis was in one of his moods again. He tsked. Whis seemed to have a lot of his moods lately, ever since Freiza was reborn or better to say revived. The cat had no idea what brought on such distance from the blue fellow. It were as if he done something but Beerus was sure that he had done nothing to upset the male.

Boredly, Beerus yawned and scratched his ears. It was too early in the morning to start with such nonsense. Whis would tell him eventually...or won't. Yet that didn't matter, whatever it was it was Whis's problem not his and it didn't bother him one bit.

The cats eyes glanced over the beautiful lush of green and planted flowers of the back of his castle. He snorted. Whis had chosen to plant those. Whis had even chosen to make the back of his home beautiful. Beerus did not like the idea since he was not into the whole "pretty" things. Suddenly the cats attention were on a flower. It was purple and white.

He blinked.

He had seen those colours before...but where? He tapped his chin, "Purple and white? Purple and white?"

 _Lord Bills?!_

 _Address me with my appropriate title,Frieza!_

"Oh that's right." It reminded him of Frieza. He smirked at the thought of the alien and thought of their first encounter.

The Past~

Whis narrowed his eyes. He had never hated someone as much as he hated _him._ The way he walked, dressed, talked! Everything about him made Whis hate him more! He especially hated the way Beerus loved that _thing!_ As soon as he and Lord Beerus in met him, Beerus pushed Whis off to the side and forgotten about his attendant. It were as if the cat were so intrigued with that _demon!_ It infuriated Whis and he knew that the bastard knew it too! Whis was sure (he had never been more sure in his life) that he hated _Frieza._

"It's is a pleasure to tend to you Lord Beerus! Shall we bring you a feast? Or would you tour our planet?" King Cold nervously shows the god of Destruction around his palace. "Anything you desire!"

"Maybe you and I can go blow up some planets together?"

The three of them spun around to see Frieza. King Cold was nervously laughing at his son's wishes and pushed the boy off to the side. _"_ Please excuse my son! His behavior thinks he is a level of your standards, Lord Beerus please forgive him-"

"No, No, I seem to like his enthusiasm." Beerus smiled devilishly. "And what planet do you have in mind?"

Whis narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this or whoever this was. He had never felt this way about a person or anything to live before. And he certainly did not like the way Beerus looked at the alien.

"I was thinking a far off planet somewhere in the left cosmos maybe? I was thinking of doing it earlier." Frieza yawns, "Are you the great and powerful Lord Beerus I hear so much about?"

"Great and powerful?" Beerus repeats smirking. "I wouldn't say all that but yes I am Lord Berths and who might you be?"

"I'm Emperor Frieza." Frieza smiles. "I am the soon to be king of this planet."

"Well Frieza, I seem to like your style." Beerus purrs delightfully. "And I would love to see your style of combat."

"Maybe after a feast? I have not eaten and I tend to get angry when I don't eat." Frieza grins walking past the God of Destruction. Everyone in the room; King Cold, his mother, and Cooler all jaw dropped at the boys actions. Even Whis was astonished! Who would dare disobey the Lord Beerus?! They all blinked then looked back to a laughing Beerus who followed Frieza to dining hall.

Whis felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach. If that were another creature to do that Beerus would have certainly gotten mad and destroy the entire planet but now since it is this Frieza boy he only laughs? The grip Whis had on his staff tightened as he followed his Lord into the Dining Hall.

"Tell me, Frieza, do you fear me?" Lord Beerus asks taking a seat in front of the alien. Whis, Cool, and King Cold all perked up at the question and waited for an answer instead they were greeted by a giggle.

Frieza waved his hand, "Now why would I tell you if I am? A good strategist doesn't give his plans to the enemy."

"So you are strategizing?" Beerus asks amused.

"Of course I am!" Frieza laughs. "Every plan needs a good strategy to win am I right?"

"And what are you going to win?" Beerus watches as the cooks bring out the finest of food and set it nervously on the table. "Tell me so I won't have to guess."

"Your friendship I suppose or partnership? Whatever word sounds better." Frieza boredly says.

"You want to be friends?"

"More than that if you wish."

Beerus growled pleasantly looking at the alien across the table. "I do say, I might like that idea."

That was enough! Whis gripped so hard on his staff that he might as well would have broke it. His fingers were red and bruised as he pulled his hand off his staff. He glared at the alien.

Frieza and Beerus were at the table discussing what they have destroyed and what needed to be and food when Frieza lifted his head to see Whis looking at him. The alien smirked at the blue fellow then went back to talking. But it had not been unseen by Beerus. As soon as Frieza smirked behind him, the God of Destruction turned his head to see who it was that the alien were mocking. Whis glared at Beerus as the cats eyes met his and made it clear to him that he wanted to leave.

"It has been a fun time and since I have enjoyed your company, I suppose I shall spare your planet." Beerus stood up and so did Frieza. The God leaned over the table and whispered in the others ear, "Do not cross the blue male behind me, he is just as strong and will end you."

As Beerus pulled away, he saw the petrified look that Frieza had. He smiled and walked towards his attendant who seemed to be annoyed that he couldn't hear what they had whispered. When Beerus placed his hands on his hips to be transported, Whis threw a cold glare to Frieza.

"We will have to do this again sometime, it was really fun~" Beerus waved to the alien prince as they were teleported back to his castle. "Now that was fun, wasn't it Whis?"

"If you say so Lord Beerus." Whis felt relief being back in their home and away from that alien.

"You know," Beerus grins. "I didn't take you for the jealous type."

"What?" Whis turned to his Lord in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

"Dont act as if you don't know. I felt that hatred from you." Beerus laughs. "Really! I thought you would never hate a thing! And here you are getting fussy about a prince whose planet I was going to destroy!"

"Why didn't you destroy it!" Whis questions angrily.

"Now you want me to destroy planets?" Beerus smirks. "What exactly about Frieza makes you so angry?"

"Don't even say his name!" Whis face flushes, as he desperately wanted the conversation to end. "I just don't like him!"

"Oh really? Is it because of me? Are you jealous that he has my attention?" Beerus purred contently. "I didn't think I were that important to you."

"Get over yourself!" Whis snaps.

Beerus still had a smile on his face as he stared at his attendant. "His planet sure does bring a good meal."

The blue fellows eye twitched. Would Beerus ever stop talking about that alien or his planet?

"But it's not as good as your cooking." The cat looks at the blue male.

Whis blushed with a stern face. "You just want me to cook for you."

"You know I do." Beerus yawns taking a sit on his bed/flying pedestal. "You should probably get started. I'm still hungry."

"Fine." Whis walks out the room.

"Oh Whis-"

The blue male turned to Beerus tired. "Yes Lord Beerus?"

"Frieza nor anyone can replace you." The Lord doesn't look at his attendant, "You are important to me."

Whis blinked stupidly before a blush arose on his face, smiling, "Thank you, Lord Beerus."

Beerus growled, delighted. "It's nothing."

The Present

Whis was angry. He had been angry for at least a month now. Ever since that alien had come back. Even though Beerus made it clear that he would not intervene within and didn't, Whis knew deep down the cat want to help that thing! He knew that Beerus wanted to speak more with it! Whis was happy that Goku had destroyed Frieza, and that he wouldn't have to worry about that alien stealing away his Lord. He smiled as Goku ended that ungrateful aliens life but had been utterly disappointed when Beerus had showed sympathy- it was subtle, and no one caught onto except for Whis. Beerus had wanted Frieza alive and Whis knew it.

"How dare he befriend that alien!" Whis shouts at himself.

"Is that really what has you upset?" Beerus asks boredly walking behind his attendant. "Now Whis, I thought you were over that?"

Whis spun around angrily, "How can I be over it?! I know you wanted to intervene in his fight and you even wanted him alive afterward-!"

"When did I ever say or show that I wanted him alive?" Beerus scratched the inside of his ears. "I only said that earth not being destroyed was a big mistake, not that I wanted Frieza alive. And yes I would have loved to intervene but simply for the thrill of the fight and you know that.." a smile appears on the cats face. "Don't tell me you still have bad feelings since the first time he and I met?"

"I-" Whis bit his lip before turning away from his lord. "I just do not like him."

"Like the way I do not like Kibito Kai?" Beerus narrowed his eyes. Whis was going to say something but shut his mouth and let the cat talk. "I do not like it when you spend time with him. I do not even want you by him or speak his name. I bet you feel the same. I know you feel the rage build in your heart and channel through your veins."

"But you do not understand!"

"What is it? You do not like Frieza as a person? Because I surely don't like Kibito Kai as a person or Kai and I'm sure if it weren't for you, his whole planet would be destroyed." Beerus stares coldly. "So for the sake of your being stop being jealous cause it will lead you to rash choices."

Whis could not believe his ears. Beerus had been jealous...of Kibito Kai? That made Whis happy for some reason... The blue male turned to face his Lord with a small smile. "Yes Lord Beerus."

"Good." Beerus says walking away then pause in mid-step. "If it makes you feel better...I envy all your friends simply because they have your attention..."

Whis's heart skipped a beat as he watched his Lord leave to his room. He let out a sigh of relief and walked to the kitchen feeling lighter than before.

"Maybe I should cook the dinosaur he wanted?" Whis thinks to himself with a smile.

 _I didn't think you were the jealous type, Lord Beerus._


	4. Breakup Part 1

**A/N I have watched Episode 3 and who else was surprised too see the Yaoi moment between Lord Beerus and Whis? Amazement! I'm not saying much for a message but read on! Beware! Argument! Sad Whis! And tbc. The title says all!**

"Whis, I will only warn you once, if you bring this topic up again I will get more angry than I am now." Beerus narrowed his eyes at his caregiver. "Do not do this again."

Whis had actually felt threatened. In all his years of being the caregiver and mentor of the Lord Beerus, and through all the threats he had received, never had he been scared of his Lord. He nodded, unemotionally but in the inside he were terrified. His Lord passed by him, he could feel the god's rage as he walked by, and shivered mentally as the cold stare made way to his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have questioned Beerus again, but it had been ticking at him. He only wanted to know.

Whis sighed freely when his Lord left the room. The air had become clearer somehow. The blue fellow took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, suddenly feeling tired of all today's activities. This time, he was sure he was in the wrong.

"Why do I do such things?" Whis questions sadly. He bowed his head on top of the table and groaned, "Lord Beerus will certainly hate me!"

"Ummm, this maybe the wrong time but I was wondering if Goku was here?"

Whis raised his head, blinking, then looked behind him to see King Kai. The caregiver frowned, wiping his face, "You shouldn't be trespassing on Lord Beerus's property."

"Oh! Y-yes! Well you see I was looking for Goku! I do not mean to intrude!" King Kai giggles then looked around frantically, "Is he here?"

"I am sorry to inform you but Goku is not here at the moment. He resides on earth with his friends and now I must warn you to please leave and do so quickly because Lord Beerus will sense you." Whis wiped his eyes. "Now please, go."

"Sheesh, just tying to see how the lug head is doing in his training." King Kai says noticing the blue fellows sorrow. "Say is everything alright...? Did something happen between you two?"

"Stuff has been happening between us for the past few weeks." Whis looks away tiredly. "Whatever I do it seems I cannot please my Lord!"

King Kai's brows raised highly and a blush scattered across his face, "O-oh s-sounds very personal. I didn't mean to barge in at a time like this and-"

"I just don't understand him! I ask him one question and he gets angry! It's like I can't do anything around here without his temper flaring!" Whis face flushed in anger. "He always does this and I never say a word or have ever done him wrong but everything seems to be my fault!"

"Well maybe if you stopped blabbing our business to people, I won't be so angry!" Beerus snaps walking into the kitchen.

"L-Lord Beerus!" King Kai bowed. "I-"

"And when have I ever said that you were always at fault? And you think that you've never done me wrong? Ha! I can name plenty of times you've been in the wrong! You may have been my teacher at one time but it does not give you the right to interfere with my plans! You are more like a whiny mother, who always follows me!"

King Kai slowly backed away from them.

"Oh really?!" Whis stands up from the table. "Im a whiny mother? You are a whiny brat! You are so childish and can't even control your temper! You end up destroying innocent planets for your pleasing! You think I wish to follow you? I am the only life form who can deal with your attitude! The other beings don't even want you around!"

"Dont even start that Whis! You are just as bad as I am! You are the one who taught me! Does that ring a bell? Or did you forget that?"

"Well now I regret ever teaching someone as arrogant as you!" Whis screamed walking off from the room. Beerus snarled behind him.

King Kai slowly emerged from behind a potted plant and dashed out of the Lord of Destruction's castle. The kai had never been more scared in his life as he ran back to him home. "Oh wait till the other Kais hear about this!"

"Beerus growled lowly to himself , "You didn't have to take it that far Whis."

Beerus would never admit it but he was actually hurt. He had never felt so saddened a day in his life. His heart clenched in his chest and his blood thumped violently. He actually felt like crying at the life forms words. Maybe even sobbing at them. Whis had never struck so lowly before. This had been the first time in a lifetime that caregiver inflicted such pain. The god took heavy steps back to his chamber and shut the door behind him..making sure to lock it. Days had passed since then.

"Woah so he and Beerus were having an argument?" Goku scratched his head. "Sounds really bad."

' _I think they've split!'_

"What?!" Goku jumped out of his chair. "You mean Whis and Beerus split?!"

Vegeta, Bulma, Chi chi, Trunks, Goten, 18, and Krillin all turned their head in shock at the outburst from Goku who had been communicating with King Kai through mind. They could not believe what the saiyan had just said. It sounded unbelievable.

 _'Yep! You should have heard them! I never seen Whis so angry!'_

"Man, that's terrible." Goku says feeling pity. "I hope they'll get back together soon."

 _'_ _ **I recommend that they do. Beerus has not destroyed a planet in two weeks and it seems to be messing with orders of the universe.'**_

Goku blinked. "Old Kai is that you?"

 _ **'Yes it's me you idiot!'**_ The old kai yelled. _**'If Beerus and Whis are not together than the Lord needs to find a new caregiver! Or learn to care for himself! As long as he doesn't stop destructing! The universe depends on his part!"**_

 _'Hey! Don't just butt in on our conversation!'_

"Wait so our work may be in danger if he stops destroying? Wouldn't him stopping be a good thing?" Bulma says looking toward the sky.

Goku blinked "You guys can hear them?"

"Old Kai only." Krillin answers. "So what are we suppose to do about it?"

 _ **'Help them get back together! Do something!'**_

"So the fate of the world relies on a relationship? Pssh, I got this one guys- I am quite the ladies man." Trunks says smoothly. Everyone looked at the boy blinking at his statement.

Goten looked at his friend with a smile, "Yeah! Trunks gets all the girls! He can help!"

'And what do you know about ladies, young man?" Bulma asks her son in her motherly tone. "Is there a girl in your life that I do not know of?"

The pale purple haired boy blushed, "Wha? N-No!"

 _'Have you guys forgotten that I'm in the conversation?!'_

"Me and Geta will go see about them tomorrow. Does that seem like a good idea, old Kai?" Goku suggests.

Vegeta glared at the other saiyan. "Just why exactly do I have to go?"

"Because your good with these types of problems and I don't want to go alone to face them...Imma need someone to back me up if things get rowdy."

 _ **'Then it's settled!'**_

 _'Well I'm just going to leave the convo! Good bye!"_ King Kai angrily cut off his mind telepathy.

"Looks like a new mission for you guys." Krillin laughed. "Better read do some research on love Goku. You're gonna need it"

Goku sighed but smiled when he saw the Prince of Saiyans roll his eyes. It was kinda fun to make Vegeta mad, and the face he makes really doesn't help either.

Goku sighed but smiled when he saw the Prince of Saiyans roll his eyes. It was kinda fun to make Vegeta mad, and the face he makes really doesn't help either.

"You can count on us!" With that Goku smiled and looked at his friends. They were pleased and less shocked than what they should have been now that Goku took charge of the situation and Vegeta their to help him.

"I am not your sidekick." Vegeta mumbled angrily to himself. He was sure no one heard him.

The protector of the earth turned to the Prince of Saiyans with a goofy smile on his face, "Of course you're not! You're my best friend!"

That had left the Prince in a blushing mess and the rest of the gang giggling at his actions. They weren't sure what Vegeta had said to make Goku answer that but it was fun seeing Vegeta being all shy. It was a once in a lifetime thing to see him that way.

 _'You guys sure are idiots...'_

"Uh?" Goku blinked. "King Kai I thought you left?"

 _ **'I thought he did too'**_

"Wait you're still here Old Kai?" Goku asks. "I could have sworn that you guys weren't here-"

"What I want to know is what they were fighting over." Vegeta interrupts. "You say it was over a question Whis asked correct? Just what did he ask?"

"Yeah that's a good question." Krillin nods.

Bulma thought for a second. "What could make them split? And for Whis to actually get angry?"

 _'_ _ **I would like to know as well, do you know King Kai?'**_

 _'Yep! I know exactly what happened see Beerus always-tbc'_

 **A/N: Breakup Part 1**

 **TBC**


	5. Lady?

**A/N I usually don't talk about my personal life but today I experienced some minor bullying and was literally shocked. I could not believe how rude of a person they were and that they were so blunt with their actions. The person laughed at me and even told their friend thinking as if I couldn't hear them. Now I personally know I'm not the best looking or world's finest or whatever but it was so rude and hurtful. It's very disrespectful and I felt so bad for myself at that moment. And this was at my new school actually. I see that person as disgusting and can go to hell. But really guys, I'm not over it though I'll get over it. I finished this chapter. It's probably really short and it's Romance in this chapter. So if you don't like Whis/Beerus romance please exit but my next chapter will be friendship again. Also I promised CatherineJohnson that I would include her name in a story because she's an awesome writer and check her out! She wrote the story Thinking of Him and it's legit Whis/Beerus. And check out Sleepy Onigiri who wrote a friendship story between Whis and Beerus. So Anyway, on with the story. I hope you enjoy!**

"So tell me, what happened exactly?" The supreme kai of the eastern asks. "How did this happened?"

The purple being had been confused the first moment Goku and Vegeta had appeared in his realm. They told him that Whis and Beerus had finally cut their ties together. To be honest, the kai didn't believe them. There was no way that those two could be separated. It was just...impossible! He knew Whis well enough to know that the blue fellow would never abandoned his master. It was disrespectful and looked down upon. Yet the thoughts of the caregiver and his lords last visit made way into his thoughts. Maybe...

"I don't ever wish to speak with again!" Whis says feeling tears sting at the corners of his eyes. "He just doesn't understand how badly he's hurt me! How stupid he can be sometimes! Excuse my language, but he is such a jerk!"

The supreme kai watched in shock as Whis began to banter about the Lord who everyone feared. The purple male silently took in every word. It seemed like Whis could go on forever.

"I only asked why he didn't-"

"You two youngsters just need a lesson in love!" The old kai said barging in their conversation. "He always does this or you always do that! Communicate and problem solved!"

Whis shook his head feeling sicker than before. "No that won't work. Beerus is not the talking type."

"Well he is going to need you." The supreme kai said smiling to lighten the mood. "He can't exactly fend for himself-"

"He is very capable of fending for himself." Whis narrowed his eyes. "He learned a few months ago how to cook and clean for himself when he was angered by me not fluffing his pillows."

"Fluffing his pillows? You can't be serious." The purple kai giggled but when he saw the stare Whis was giving him he quieted. "Wait, you are serious?!"

"He is so overdramatic!" the blue fellow says crossing his arms. "I'm tired of him!"

"You are?" The old kai mutters. "But you have to stay with him, he needs you."

"He doesn't need me! By the way he treats Me, you'd think he'd be happy with me gone!"

"But he isn't." The old kai snaps quietly and almost calmly in his wise voice. "He is utterly heart broken and though he is too proud to admit it, he misses you, and you miss him! Beerus has not destroyed a planet within a week and the God Of Creation is not able to create if The God Of Destruction is not destroying! The creation of too many planets lead to less space and more competition of species! You know the rules of God's and-"

"Yes I know them!" Whis says sighing. "But it is not my fault that Beerus has stopped destroying! That was his choice!"

"Yes but you are one to influence him." A smooth graceful womanly voice says appearing from behind the men. Whis and the other deitys turned around to see who was in the Supreme Kais realm. Whis, in an instant he saw the face, felt his heart and grace leave his body. He gulped, "Lady, what are you doing here?"

It was Lady, the female counterpart of himself. She was beautiful, talented, and more graceful than he could ever be, she is also the caregiver of the other universe God Of Destruction. Champa. Whis was sure at this moment that he should alert his master that his counterpart was close by since his caregiver was here.

"Don't worry, Champa isn't here at the moment." Lady says looking at her counterpart with a serious expression. "I have heard of your predicament with your master."

Whis tore away from her gaze. He felt envious all of a sudden. Lady was so composed, more patient than him, and also more assertive. She was not a pushover unlike himself and...and she had a relationship with her Lord. A good one too. Champa loved her dearly, a lot more than Beerus could do with him. She and Champa respected one another.

They were perfect.

"Yes, came to gloat?" Whis felt his throat tightening. "You and Champa are the best."

"I did not come here for that." Lady says placing a hand on her counterparts shoulder. Then leaned down to whisper into his ear, "I have talked to Beerus...He is begging for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Begging for me to cook."

"Talk to him." The blue lady steps away from the male and teleported back to her dimension.

"That was a quick visit." The supreme kai says blinking at the girls disappearance. "Don't you agree?"

Suddenly Whis stood up and bowed a goodbye. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Whis quickly transported to their opposite dimension and found Lady flying at speeds greater than what he could produce. "Hold on a moment! Lady!"

The woman stopped and slowly turned to face her counterpart, "Yes? What is it Whis?"

"How do you look at Champa?" The blue fellow stood up tall and half as graceful as he usually was. "What does he mean to you?"

"I look at Champa as my other half." Lady pauses to find her next words. "Hes...he's my companion."

"Would you ever leave him?"

"Truthfully, yes."

"H-"

"But it would most likely be out of love or his wishes which I doubt would ever happen between us." Lady thinks for a moment. "Champa is very fond of me, as is Beerus is to you."

"But-"

"Have you given in?" Lady asks looking at her counterpart with wonder. "Beerus does not like it when things do not go in his hands, just like many gods actually, so have you given him what he wants?"

"What does he want?!"

"You." Lady answers simply. "All he wants is you. It can be sexually, mentally, or physically. All he wants is you."

"Y-you m-mean?"

"Tell me, how long has it been since you've ever saw your master actually _pleased?"_ Lady uses emphasis to get her point across. "This is what the whole argument was about right? Why does he please himself instead of finding a mate? Am I correct?"

"How did you-"

"King Kai told me." She says looking above her, "But I warned him that if he ever told another would that I would permanently remove him from his position."

"Who did he tell?" Whis asks as anger builds I'm his voice. What goes on between him and Beerus should stay in the Lord's Castle not being spreader by another Kai.

She rolled her eyes. "Just the z-fighters."

Whis was still angry but had calmed his nerves when he came to a conclusion that it was his friends who knew although he would speak to King Kai about his blabber mouth later on.

"You shouldn't be hiding from your master." Lady sighs. "Its undignified and rude."

"Sorry." Whis bowed. "I should get back to Beerus."

"I only have one question, why did you not help your master during his heat? You are obligated to do so." Lady states. "Why didn't you?"

"He never asked for my hand." Whis told her. "He has told me to leave him during his administrations."

"Fair enough."

"Have you ever...?"

"Help Champa?" Lady finishes. "Many of times. So why don't you go help Beerus."

Whis bowed and in a flash he was gone.


	6. Ears?

**A/N: S** **orry for the long wait! I have been have some difficulty updating with my phone! And I hope you guys like this chapter ;)**

"Beerus..." Whis whispered into the stubborn Lord's ear. The cat sat in indian style on the floor trying to meditate but Whis wasn't going to be ignored. "Beerus-sama," he sat down behind the cat, scooting up close so his chest was to the cats back. His fingers traveled down the cats boney chest. "Beerus-sama do you need help?"

Beerus growled. "Do not touch me."

"But _my_ Lord," Whis nibbled on the cat's ear playfully. "How could I leave you like this?."

"That is none of your concern!" Beerus snaps. "And you rubbing me like this is not helping!"

"Would you like for me to go to your bedroom? And wait for you to get ready?" Whis licked the inside of the cats giant ear. "I can help."

"Just do it already!" Beerus yelled out, he was tired of them playing around each other. If Whis wanted to do it to him, let him do it! It's was hurting already!

Whis gently scratched behind his master's ears earning a soft mew. "Doesn't that feel better Beerus?"

Beerus's tail swayed in the air happily and began to purr uncontrollably as his attendant scratched and rubbed his ears. He mewed out and rubbed his head against Whis's.

Whis smiled. "If I knew I would get this kind of reaction from you, I would have done this years ago!"

The blue fellow giggled as Beerus rolled around onto his lap and began to purr even more. Whis moved his hand underneath the cat's chin and wouldn't believe how kittenish the huge fully grown cat looked. He hadn't seen this look in years.

"Are your heats always like this?" The blue man asks scratching his master's back. "Wow, and here I thought it would be something different..."

A blush formed on his face. Whis gently tucked the dirty thoughts from his mind into the back corner of his head and kept silent as he rubbed his master. This was...slightly peaceful.

Beerus had not demanded once in the last twenty seconds which was a record set for the entire universe. The cat only mewed in happiness until Whis could no longer hear him.

The blue fellow blinked, looking down at his master who seemed to be asleep. "Beerus?"

"My title..." The cat firefly turned around to snuggle more on his attendant's lap.

"Lord Beerus." Whis corrected himself and gazed gingerly at his master. "Shall I carry you to your bedroom?"

"Right here is just fine..."

"Alright."

It was quiet. Whis would always play with Beerus ears every five seconds or look around the room. He suddenly felt a heat rise from his master. The cat was a ball of heat wrapped onto his lap. Whis continuously stared at the cat, believing that Beerus would wake up and leave because of the change, but the cat had not moved.

"Lord Beerus?" Whis tapped on his shoulder. "Lord Beerus?" Suddenly a smile appeared on his face, "You're hibernating."

Whis gently carried the **big** kitten into his chambers. He tucked him in ever so gently and closed the door.

He giggled, "I never knew Lord Beerus could be so cuddly."

He had expected more. Like Scratches, bites, and hisses but he never knew it could be so easy! Lord Beerus could become putty in his hands if he wanted him to! Now he understood why Champa always listens to Lady! And the way Beerus acted! It was so adorable! The way his tail shook back and forth! That was beyond cute!

Whis halted. Now what was he suppose to do? Beerus was having one of his naps and he couldn't wake him up.

"Maybe I should go tell the eatthlings that Beerus and I have made up?" He pondered for a moment. "Or should I tell the eastern Kai? He seemed more worried than anyone?"

He shook his head. What he should be thinking about is what he should be cooking for Beerus when the cat wakes up. That was a good thing to be thinking about. Or how he should prepare to be saddened when the God of Destruction wouldn't talk about what happened until it happens again. These were some topics to really think about.

"He wouldn't do that." The blue fellow shook his head. Beerus would never leave him like that; confused and lonely. Nor would his master use him just for his heats. Even Beerus had morals, some wrong but most were good or for his godliness power.

Whis stopped again.

"Or would he?"

Again, he shook his head. He decided it would be best to go see the Supreme Kai of Time, she and him haven't talked in a long while and it would be nice to see a friend in a while. With quickness, he grabbed his staff and tapped the bottom of the ground gently as he disappeared into a vortex like hole.

"Trunks! I told you that-" the Supreme Kai stopped when she heard a figure appear on her planet. She clonked Trunks on the head with a wrench before leaving out her door. As soon as she saw who it had been she squealed, "Whis! Mirai Trunks, Whis is here!"

"Really?" Trunks rubbed his head.

"How have things been? It has been a while." Whis smiled sweetly.

The kai smiled as well but with a bigger one, "Trunks and I have just finished fixing the Time Seeker!"

"Time Seeker?"

She grinned, putting her face rdirectly in from of Whis', "Would you like to see your future!"

Whis was taken back, "What? You know that is against the rules of-"

"Yes I know! But Cmon don't you want to see the future? And I know for a fact that you have broken time law as well!" She raised a finger at him before he cut her off. She continued, "Yeah, I know it was to save the Earth. Yada, yada, yada! Come on! Just once! And I swear I'll never show you the future ever again!"

Slowly, the blue fellow nodded. The Kai jumped in midair laughing and giggling as had led him to the back where Trunks sat fixing some sort of time pod. Thoughts rushed through his mind at that moment-

 _Will my future be with Beerus, still?_


End file.
